the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hands Of God
"We are stronger together than apart. The value of partnership cannot be underestimated." ''-Theron Rove, Order of Destroyers, Strange Division.'' The Hands of God, also called the Path of Hands refers to the idea of God having in His one hand all the powers of creation, and in the other hand all the powers of destruction. The Path of Hands is the fulfillment of the Meta Orders, for those Creators & Destroyers who advance along this Path are locked together in the ultimate form of brotherhood, the Blood Oath. Powers of Creation Powers of Destruction *Both of the above links are to a 4Shared.Com account. Facts: -Creating is itself truly a cosmic power, the ability to bring into existence that which previously did not exist. But creating is all tied up with the subject of origins - the place from which the thing in question came from. Who created us? Who created them? And so on and so forth. Because the idea of creating leads naturally to the idea of origins which itself leads to the need for an original creator. -Destruction is little different. To destroy, the target of destruction must first exist. And destruction also involves the question of what the final end of things is? In academia, this field of inquiry is called Teleology, the question of the purpose and final end of all things. Death, decay, obliteration, what is it all for? Who started all of this and why? -The Path of Hands posits that not only is God both Creator and Destroyer, He is the supreme of both. All Creators and Destroyers are based off of God in these twin Aspects. -When manifesting these powers, a Theist's hands will glow with their respective powers. Traditionally, the right hand glows white with the powers of Creation, while the left hand is clouded in inky shadow by the powers of Destruction. -The Path of the Hands of God is a great way to portray Theists if your story or game doesn't have time to explain the Theonomen. If your playing a fast game and just need a character to start out with 'natural' powers, this could be the default power-system for the Order of Infinity. -'Hands' are pairs of Theists, one specializing in either Hand, who are brought together by Fate to accomplish some great task. Notable Members Of the Path Of Hands: "Wherever the Path of Hands has been found, there are the great heroes who have built civilization." ''-Jamal Talib, Order of Destroyers, Sword of Allah Chapter.'' The following is a short list of notable pairs of Hands. These individuals were either confirmed or believed to be Theists who are members of the Path of Hands. Because the Hands are such an informal organization, they have no central leadership and so no official history-keepers, although they do have a sort of living tradition within themselves. Some members collect information from and about previous Hands as a matter of hobby. -Arthur & Merlin = Together they built Avalon, that fabled city-state that would eventually unite all of England together. It is not a stretch of the imagination to say that the modern United Kingdom is a direct descendant of the actions of this Pair of Hands. -Alexander the Great & Aristotle = It cannot be overstated how pivotal either of these men would become in the centuries following their deaths. Alexander is still considered one of history's greatest military geniuses and Aristotle is second only to Plato in the chronicles of philosophy. Aristotle's argument for an 'Unmoved-Mover' is still in use as a reason for why there must be God. -George Washington & Benjamin Franklin = Together these two spear-headed the Revolutionary War, forming the United States of America and forever changing the political landscape of Western Civilization. -Nicholas & Krampus = The patron saints of Yuletide, or Christmas, one a Saint and the other an aberration. Yet together they safeguard the darkest part of the year from the forces of the Enemy. -Romulus & Remus = The founders of Rome and sons of the she-wolf. They started a civilization that would become the greatest in the world at the height of its power. Even modern day states like America and Russia have elements copied from the ancient Romans within their systems. Category:Creator Category:Destroyer